


The perfect ride

by ginnyskavsp



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barson, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyskavsp/pseuds/ginnyskavsp
Summary: After an argument they had Rafael and Olivia didn't talk for weeks, she decided to go to his office to see if they could maybe clear things up.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	The perfect ride

When she got there, she softly knocked and opened the door just a bit to see if he was in…

“Good morning Barba” 

“Hi Liv, come in please.”

“Sorry about the other day.” Liv sat in one of the chairs that were on his desk, in front of him.

“You shouldnt be the one apologizing Liv, you didn't do anything wrong. I was the one accusing you of giving me a hard case just so that people would know that you can be in charge.”

“Yes but you weren't entirely wrong, I mean, I did kind of want that but not so that people would know, it was more for me, you know? i think i wanted to make sure that i was the right person for this”

“You are Liv, since I've known you. You went through so much and you got through all of it, you're one of the strongest people i know, and i'm not telling you this because we are friends but because it's the truth and you should know it too, you're going to make an amazing sargent and we are all here for you, you don't need to do this alone, you know that, right?”

He was her best friend, they'd never talked about it and she never stopped to think about it because maybe the term “best friend” sounded a little bit childish but in that exact moment she realized that after all the time they've known each other, he was the only one that was always there for her, and she was the one that was always there for him too. They had created this really strong relationship so easily and without even realizing, they felt so comfortable with each other, and she was so thankful for that. This was one of the first times that they had fought like that and didnt talk for weeks, usually when they did fight it was for some stupid thing and they would end up laughing about it hours later, but this time it was different and they both ended up being hurt.

“I know… im just- not sure that the whole “being in charge” thing is for me.” Olivia felt really relieved when he said those words but she was still a bit insecure.

“I get it, but it'll get easier, i promise.”

“Thank you, Rafa, for everything”

“No problem, Liv, I'm always here if you need me… and I know that's not the only reason why you're here, what's up?” He was really glad that Liv came by his office, he'd wanted to talk to her for days but wasn't sure if she felt the same way. When he saw her, Rafael wanted to go and hug her right the way but he knew that he obviously couldn't do that yet.

“I actually came to ask you if you wanna have lunch or something, we haven't gone to Forlini's in weeks”

“Yeah, why not, this is just paperwork, i can finish it all later”

“Alright then, let's go” she smiles at him and they leave his office.

They decided to walk there and once they got to the restaurant, they sat at the bar table as usual and ordered...

“So, we haven't actually talked in weeks, how are you?”

“I'm honestly not sure, there are just a lot of things going on right now, you know?”

Rafael noods at her. 

“...With Cragen leaving and all these really tough cases we've been having lately, it's just kinda hard to adjust, but i think it's getting better, the guys are really helping me out so step by step i think it's gonna work out, but enough about me, how are  _ you _ ?

“Fine, i guess”

Liv chuckles “you  _ guess _ ? Really? Rafa, what's going on? You're really... um what's the word- oh yeah, quiet! You're not like that, you know you can tell me whatever it is”

“Yeah, i know it's just nothing actually, nothing different is happening, you know? It's all very plain? I don't know maybe... i just missed you”

“I missed you too Barba and i'm really glad everything is fine between us again” neither of them could stop smiling.

Rafael had never wanted to accept that he had feelings for Olivia, his mom told him a bunch of times but he thought she was crazy for thinking that. The day Lucia met her, they only saw each other for about one minute but she told Olivia that she drives him a little crazy and he never shuts up about her, he hadn't realized that until he actually stopped to think about it. Rafael didn't know what he felt or what it meant but he did know that no matter what, he cared deeply about her and he wouldn't want to ruin their friendship, so he decided to try to hide it and just keep things like they are now so nobody gets hurt. 

* * *

It was 3am when he got a call, luckily it didn't wake him up because he was overworked and couldn't sleep. When he saw the caller id, it surprised him that Liv was calling at such late hours and got a little bit worried, but maybe they'd gotten a new case so he tried to not start thinking of all the bad things that could've happened to her.

“Hi Liv, is everything ok?” 

“Hi Barbaaaaaaa” she was almost yelling and he immediately noticed her drunk voice and chuckled.

“Hey Liv, are you alright?” Rafael said softly.

“Yeah i just wanted to talk to youuuuuuu because i missssss youuuu” 

He tried but couldn't hold back a little laugh 

“i miss you too, Liv... Where are you?”

“Umm i'm not sure” she was actually really confused “...i think its a bar but i don't knoooow”

“Ok Liv, is there a sign with the name or something that can tell you?”

“OH yes, yes! it says Iguana something but i still don't know whereeeeee... Rafaaaaaa i think i'm lost” she started whining.

“Stay calm Liv, can you ask the bartender or somebody if you're in  240 W 54th Street ?” he was really hoping that liv was there, there were only two bars called that in New York, luckily his apartment is only a few blocks away from one of them and he could go look for her so she wouldn't have to leave alone in a cab.

“Ummmm okay let me check!!” Olivia hung up without realizing.

“Liv? Liv are you there?” he giggled and tried calling her again.

“HELLO, who is thisssssssss?” 

“Liv, it's Rafa, you hung up on me, did you find out if you're in that street?”

“Oh oh yesssss, I asked a really tall guy and he said yes!” 

Barba smiled softly. “alright Liv, i'll meet you in 10 minutes, just stay there”

“Okie dokie, see youuuuuuuu”

Rafael got up, put on his joggers and a hoodie before exiting his apartment, walking to the bar.

When he got there, he immediately recognized Olivia, she was asleep on the bar counter, he couldn't help to smile when he saw her there, being in such peace.

He asked the bartender when she passed out and it had only been around five minutes so he tried to wake her up so they could go, he had already called for a cab so they wouldn't have to walk.

“Liv, Liv” he said softly. “Liv, its Rafa, wake up, we have to go”

“Umm Rafa?” she was trying to open her eyes and she saw him “Oh my god! Hiiiii what are you doing hereee?” Olivia had the brightest smile on her face, he had never seen her so happy.

“I came to get you Liv, it's really late” 

“Ohhhhh okay, my head kinda hurts Barba” she was still smiling but also whining at the same time.

“Ok, it's ok Liv, here, you should drink some water, it's gonna be good for you”

“Thank youuuuu, you are so sweet… you are also  _ really  _ prettyyyyyy” 

“Thank you, Liv. You're really pretty too” Rafael said, trying not to laugh.

“Yes but you're more than pretty, you're funny and cute… especially when you're mad, i always try to be serious but sometimes you get so mad at me and it's almost impossible not to laugh”

He was blushing but she was way too drunk to realize.

It was saturday at midnight and that meant that there was a lot of traffic and the cab was probably gonna take more time until it got there, but she still couldn't walk so he just decided that they should wait. 

They sat on a sofa table so she could be more comfortable and Rafael ordered more water while Olivia was playing with the napkin holder. It had been around ten minutes and she started to get tired again, before he realized, she had put her head on his shoulder and was snoring softly but he could still hear her. Rafael let her sleep a while until the cab got there, she looked so peaceful and he didn't want to wake her up but he had to. She looked really confused but he tried to calm her down and grabbed her while they walked to the cab so she wouldn't fall. It was only a 10 minute trip to his apartment, when they got there they had to take the elevator because he lives on the fifth floor. 

“Where are we Barbaaaaa?” she was really confused and sleepy but still managed to realize that it wasn't her apartment. 

“We are at my place Liv, you're can stay here for the night”

“Really???? Ummm okay i always wanted to see where  _ the  _ Rafael Barba livesssss”

“Ohhhh  _ The  _ Rafael Barba, really?” He was trying to open the door but he could not not laugh and grabbed the wrong key.

“Wow this is so big and oh my god Rafaaaaaaa that view!” Liv was so amazed by his apartment that she didn't realize she was yelling. Well that and of course, the being drunk part.

She started wandering around the apartment while he got her some joggins and his Harvard hoodie so she could sleep comfortably. 

It was all very dark and just how she had imagined it but it was beautiful and very detailed, he had so many books and a gorgeous painting on the wall.

“Why don't you have any pictureeeeees?” Liv was still really drunk but she didn't seem to be so tired anymore.

“ i  _ do  _ have pictures but not there, that's the kitchen Liv”

“Ohhh you're right, here's the fridge!”

“Yup, that's the fridge, do you want something to eat?” 

“I'm not hungry thank youuuu, but i  _ am _ really thirsty”

“Ok let me get you some water and then you can go to my bedroom, and sleep there”

“But you can't sleep on the floor barbaaaaaaaaa!”

“I know Liv, and i won't, im gonna sleep on the couch”

“Are you sureeee? I can sleep on the couch if you want” 

“Really liv, it's ok. I'm not the one who's going to have a hungover tomorrow so you're going to need to be comfortable” 

“Umm okay, if you say so!” she was starting to yawn so he took her to his room and gave her the clothes.

After she dozed off, he finished the paperwork he had left, but it wasn't much so it took him around 20 minutes, when he fell asleep it was really cold and kept waking up, at 4:30 he woke up again but couldn't fall asleep again so he went to his room. He had a California king bed and didn't think that Liv would mind if he slept there, he was as quiet as he could to not wake her up, and thankfully she didn't. 

At 6am Liv woke up really confused and with a big headache and then she saw Rafael, his hand was on her waist and he was facing her, she was completely shocked and for a second she thought they'd slept together but then she remembered and was relieved, she noticed how cold it was and realized that that was probably why rafael decided to sleep there, she didn't really have a problem with it, the bed was big and they were friends so it was ok. She got up to get some water and then went to sleep again.

When she woke up again, she smelled coffee and Rafael wasn't in bed anymore, so she got up and went to the kitchen.

“Who put rocks in my head?” She was still sleepy and hungover.

Rafael laughed and handed her a cup of coffee “did you sleep well?”

“yes, oh my god that mattress is amazing”

“I know, are you feeling alright?”

“I feel like crap but it's my own fault for drinking too much of whatever i was drinking”

“Why were you drinking  _ that  _ much anyway?”

“We got a tough case and i don't know i guess i was just feeling bad, this coffee is amazing by the way”

“Well, i'm glad you like it. How are you even standing right now?” 

“I have no idea but i feel like i'm gonna fall anytime soon.”

“You can lay down for a while if you want, it's still early”

“Really?”

“Yes Liv. you look like crap” Rafael was joking, she looked beautiful but he obviously couldn't say that.

“Oh wow, thank you Barba. You really know how to make a girl feel good” she knew he was joking but he was always like that and she loved it.

As the morning went by, Rafael had been working with his computer, they chatted and she even watched a movie while he was doing… whatever work he was supposed to do on a sunday, it felt really domestic and comfortable, it wasn't weird at all. At around 11 Liv was still feeling bad so she decided to take an aspirin and get some sleep. He finished all his work and decided to go get the groceries, he didn't want to wake her up but he also didn't want to worry her so he wrote a little note and left it on the counter.

“Liv. I didn't want to wake you up. I went to buy some food and stuff that i needed, i'm probably not gonna get back for like an hour, but before i do, you  _ need  _ to text me if we should order take out, and if yes, what would you like? See you later x”

Olivia couldn't stop herself from laughing when she read that. Even though she felt like crap she was also really happy and didn't want that day to be over, she was kind of thankful that she drank too much and ended up calling him, she really missed him and hoped that they could have more days like this one. 

She texted him right away.

Olivia -  _ Rafael _

“Take out, huh?”

“ _ Yup, or would you like me to cook, sargeant? _ ”

“No, it's ok. You'll just have to show me the magic you always say you do in the kitchen, another day”

“ _ Ohh but that's a different kind of magic _ ”

“ _ Really? _ What kind of magic are we talking about then, counselor?”

“ _ It would be highly inappropriate if i told you… _ ”

Liv realized what he was talking about and panicked.

“oh- okay then… umm when are you coming by the way?

He was looking at his phone and he noticed how nervous she'd gotten, at first he laughed but then he felt a little bad. “ _ Don't freak out Liv, im talking about my mom's secret recipes and it would be inappropriate if i share them with you, but i can actually cook and maybe sometime, i'll cook for you when you come again _ ”

“That's a done deal then, you just have to actually invite me and not wait for me to get drunk and call you at three in the morning again”

“ _ Ok, ok _ ”

A few minutes later he texted her again.

“ _ Liv, you didn't tell me what you want _ ”

“Surprise me”

“ _ If You say so… _ ”

Around half an hour later he got back, he brought Chinese for him, Thai for her and ice cream as dessert, she had never tried Thai before and she was starving so if she didn't like it, he  _ knew  _ that he was gonna end up being the one without food.

“This smells delicious, oh my god!”

“I know right” he set the food and soda on the sofa table and gave her the remote to put on a movie. 

“Ok what have you watched?”

“I don't know”

“You  _ don't know _ !?”

“Yeah, i'm not much of a movie person”

“Ohhhh i'm gonna make you watch so many movies today, Rafael Barba”

“Should i be scared?”

“Don't tell me you don't like horror movies”

“I don't like it but that's not what i meant. Should i be scared of  _ you _ ?” 

Liv rolled her eyes and got comfortable. “Ha ha. you're very funny counselor. Vamos a comenzar con Casa Blanca” (we are going to start with…)

“Ohh, so she does speak spanish”

“Of course she does” she had a proud smile on her face and he couldn't stop laughing.

An hour into the movie and they'd already finished their food and fallen asleep without making it to dessert. They were so comfortable cuddling, she had her head on his shoulder and his on hers. 

At 3pm Olivia woke up and realized how close they were, she was kind of shocked but she actually liked it, it was nice and it felt right. She was still feeling bad and didn't want to get up but she had to get cleaned up, earlier Rafael had told her that he didn't have any problem if she wanted to shower and that she could grab some of his clothes. Olivia would've left by now but they decided to spend the day together to make up for those weeks that they weren't talking.

When Rafael woke up, Olivia had already showered and she was sitting on the dinner table, using her phone.

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah, i think that was probably the best nap i'd taken in months” he was yawning a little but he felt really well rested. 

“Me too. What are you up to?”

“What if we watched some of the movies that you promised me?”

“Let's do that, which one should we watch first?”

“You are the expert, you tell me”

“Alrighty then, first we'll watch Ghost and after that i think Dumbo would be a good option”

“I haven't watched either so i guess it's ok”

“You haven't watched Dumbo!?

“Nope” Rafael felt like something bad was about to happen to him and well… he wasn't completely wrong.

“Oh my god i'm going to kill you, you better run to make that popcorn right now!”

After they finished both of the movies, they stayed laying on the sofa and spent around half an hour talking about them. Rafael almost cried while watching both but he didn't let Olivia notice.

“Do you wanna go for a walk and maybe get some coffee or something?” He was kind of tired of being inside and wanted to show Olivia some places.

“Need I remind you that you have  _ amazing  _ coffee here?”

“I know but it’s not the same”

“Yeah, as much as I hate to say it, you’re right. Where should we go mr. Barba?”

“We’re back with the formalities, huh?”

“Yup” Olivia was genuinely happy and she had a big smile on her face.

“There’s a cafeteria a few blocks from here, they have amazing coffee and food. We can pass by, order something and then i’m going to take you to a place you’re gonna love”

“Ok, let’s go then”

At around 6:30 they got to the cafeteria. Liv was amazed. The place was gigantic and beautiful, in one of its corners there was a little library full of different kinds of books, almost everyone who was there was reading and no one was using their phones. Rafael was right, she did love it.

She ordered a caramel macchiato and Rafael just ordered a black coffee, as usual.

“You’re boring”

“I’m not boring because i don’t want to drink a weird thing that I’m probably not gonna like”

“It’s amazing, you’d love it”

“Yeah, I don’t think so” he had already tried what she was drinking and he loved it but he couldn’t give her that pleasure, he has way too much pride and she’d be mocking him all day.

“One way or another you  _ are _ gonna end up trying it, trust me”

“Whatever you say, sargent” he had a little smirk on his face.

It was already getting dark and the stars were starting to show, they were bright and beautiful.

“So, where are you taking me now?” 

“That’s a surprise” 

“Yeah well, I don’t like surprises” 

“You’re going to like this one, believe me” 

“I’m not sure I can trust someone who doesn’t want to drink anything else but black coffee”

“I’m still not going to tell you” 

Olivia wasn't able to not roll her eyes.

They left the cafeteria and walked around three blocks when Olivia started to get inpatient.

“Tell me where are we going pleaseeeeee”

“I already told you, it’s a surprise”

“If you tell me I will cook for you and do your laundry all week”

“You’re making me not want to tell you even more, you know that right?”

“Hey!” Olivia slapped his harm and he felt he was going to explode from all the laugh.

“One, if I let you cook I am ninety-five percent sure that I’m going to end up in a hospital and two, if you do my laundry you’re going to ruin my suits and that’s not going to be good for neither of us, I’ll be too grumpy and you will have to handle it so…”

“Well- you do have a point, but pleaseee tell me” Olivia was whining but they were close so he didn’t really care.

“Just wait a little longer” 

“I hate you”

“No, you don’t” 

He was right, she didn’t. She pretty much loved him, she wasn’t sure in what way, but she did. When she woke up at night and then from that nap, she felt something she hadn’t felt with anyone before, Olivia had had her share of significant others but she’d never felt this way for someone else, and they were just friends… and coworkers, that was another problem but she really didn’t want to think about it much, she just wanted to spend time with her best friend.

“Okay, close your eyes”

“I’m not closing my eyes, Barba” 

“Oh, yes you are” he stood behind Liv and put his hands in her face, to cover her eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“Just trust me”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because I’m your best friend and if you don’t I’m gonna tell everyone we slept together”

“We didn’t sleep together”

“Umm I’m pretty sure we did, in fact, we did it twice”

She rolled her eyes and groaned because she couldn’t come up with any come back, he was right, they did sleep together after all.

She let him cover her eyes and they kept walking for about a minute, Rafael was trying to guide her so she wouldn’t fall, he knew she was a little furious but he didn’t care because he knew that when he showed her the place where he was taking her, she would definitely love it.

“Alright, we are here”

“Can I open my eyes now?”

“Just wait a sec” Rafael took his hands off her eyes and he trusted that she would keep them closed. He stood up in front of her and grabbed her hand.

“Okay, you can open them now”

“Rafa-” Her eyes were glowing and the smile in her face was beautiful.

“Yes?”

“What is this place?”

“Do you like it?” He saw her smile and couldn’t stop grinning himself.

“Yes, oh my god it’s beautiful”

“I know right, it’s called SeaGlass carousel” 

She couldn't stop staring. It was gorgeous.

“Alright, let's go”

“Where?”

“Let's go and get on there”

“Really?” 

“Of course, Liv” she was amazed and he loved to see her happy.

They got on one of the fish and the carousel started riding, it was full of beautiful and colorful lights, music was playing and it felt like time had stopped in the perfect moment of the perfect night, it felt like nobody else but them were there, they were so close, looking at each other like they'd never had before, their eyes were glowing and their smiles completed each other.

“Rafa”

“...Liv”

And then it happened, Rafael put his right hand on Olivia's cheek, their faces started getting even closer and their lips met, it was unexpected but beautiful, smooth and sweet. It felt right and comfortable, it was unhurried but passionate, it was the perfect kiss. Their lips separated, their eyes were still closed and their foreheads were touching each other, they'd wanted that for so long, and it had finally happened.

Rafael looked up. “Liv, i need to tell you something”

“Is everything ok Rafa?” she was looking at him deeply and in a way that she had never looked at anybody else.

“I love caramel macchiato”

Olivia was shocked by what he said and she immediately started smiling and laughing.

“You are so-”

“I am so…?”

“Unbelievable” he started laughing and then she kissed him again passionately. They never wanted that to stop. It was all they would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is the first fanfic i've written and i really hope y'all like it, please feel free to leave any constructive feedback so i can get better at this <3


End file.
